dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers Vs. Sunset Shimmer
Michael Myers Vs. Sunset Shimmer is VentGent's second DBX. Description Halloween Vs. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. It's The Halloween Killer against the 7th Element Of Harmony. But which one will win? Death Battle Location: Canterlot City - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls It was Halloween, and Sunset Shimmer and her friends had gone Trick Or Treat on their costumes."Wow, look at how many candy I have" said Rainbow Dash. "Yum, yum" said Pinkie Pie. "It's sure great to be doing Trick Or Treat, on a Halloween Night" said Applejack. The rest of them went, while Sunset Shimmer was gaining more candy until someone pat her on the back. As she turned to look, she couldn't believe it. It was Michael Myers, who had somehow found himself in the alternate place of Equestria. "Who are you?" said Sunset Shimmer. Without anwsering, Michael Myers grabbed Sunset Shimmer and was about to stab her, until he had found out that he stabbed the bag of candy that Sunset Shimmer had. "I'm about to teach you a lesson" said Sunset Shimmer. HERE WE GO!! Sunset Shimmer did a kick on Michael Myers face, until Michael Myers did the same thing. Just then, Sunset Shimmer kicked Michael Myers as many times as she can until he punched her eye. "Ow. What's wrong with you" said Sunset Shimmer. Without anwsering again, Michael Myers punched her again, again and again until she fell. Michael Myers tried to stab her, but Sunset Shimmer rolled over which made the knife on the floor. Michael Myers pulled his knife out, and grabbed Sunset Shimmer, then put her on the wall. He was about to stab her, but still Sunset Shimmer wouldn't let that happen as she kicked him on the chest. Sunset Shimmer knew that this couldn't go on forever, so the only way to defeat this mass murderer was by this. "Your going to be sorry after I turn into ..." said Sunset Shimmer. She turned into her Crystal Guardian Form. Michael Myers didn't look too surprised, but as he was about to reach his knife Sunset Shimmer kicked him as many times until he kicked her and tried to stab her but Sunset Shimmer rolled again and still wouldn't let that happen. Sunset Shimmer had only one choice, until she had a idea. "Hey you, come get me" said Sunset Shimmer. Michael Myers followed Sunset Shimmer until she got to the road, but then he missed where Sunset Shimmer was until Sunset Shimmer kicked him to the road. "Bye, have a good time. Now let's see who the mass murderer now" said Sunset Shimmer. Before Michael Myers could do anything, a car crashed into him making him dead. K.O! Sunset Shimmer was relieved and pleased, that she had defeated Michael Myers although he tried to stab her a couple of times. Just then, Sunset Shimmer's friends came with a bunch of candy. "Look at how many candy, I have" said Rainbow Dash. "Well, at least I'm the secondest to have the most candy" said Applejack. They were all talking, until they looked at Sunset Shimmer. "Are you in your Crystal Guardian Form" said Rainbow Dash. "Pretty much" said Sunset Shimmer. "What happened" said Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, I killed a mass murderer who tried to kill me" said Sunset Shimmer. "That's scary" said Fluttershy. "Your lucky, your still alive" said Rainbow Dash. "I know. Well's let head back home" said Sunset Shimmer. They all agreed, and called it a Halloween Night and went home. Results Wiz: The winner is Sunset Shimmer! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights